Although heaters exist for general area warming or even hand-held varieties to dry hair, there has not been a simple device which could not only warm the many areas along the entire length of the human body but be portable, light-weight, free-standing, self-supporting as well as space and cost efficient. Our present invention does in all ways address these needs. The body heater/drier in fact utilizes the equivalent heating element and fan/blower assembly motor power of a common hand-held hair dryer to accomplish this. Our present invention utilizes the principle of a closed pressure system and carburetion style jetting to facilitate air delivery as well as air dispersal control. In so doing, the body heater/drier is able to be small enough for varied placement, easily assembled or disassembled, self-supporting and is easily transportable by any adult person without the need for assistance or tools.
Some devices were developed to attempt complete drying of the human body, however in all cases these devices are much larger and designed to be affixed by installation in or around bathroom areas and were also intended to replace the need for towels and or for generally commercial purposes. Allowing that they may serve a function for the average consumer, these devices are much more costly and bulky units requiring permanent installation most often into the walls or ceilings of bathrooms. These devices require more powerful blowers and high volumetric capability. These devices are notably different in a number of areas, but none greater than the very means by which they deliver their air flows.